Tooth-hurty
by C Indiana
Summary: Maura makes Jane go to her dentist appointment even though Jane doesn't want too. Jane high on laughing gas and Novocain is full of surprises. I have no clue what to write for this summer. Just trust me and read it if you like.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rizzoli  & Isles because if I did it would have been way more gay and way less Casey.

 **A/N:** Okay so this literally came to mind because I have to get another fucking root canal tomorrow! And before all you judge people out there talk shit no it's not because I don't brush my teeth. **Storytime bitches!** When I was 10-11 (I'd already lost all my baby teeth by then) my mom took my sister and I to a new dentist like this bitch just finished school and shit. Her ass thought that every shadow she saw on the monitor was a cavity so I have to get fucking 15 fillings! And we knew that bitch was shady because not even 4 months later she closed down! So I've been rocking her fucking us fillings (minus the ones that fell out). Anyway this bitch drilled too close the nerve on about 5-6 of my teeth and now as I get older that teeth are starting to experience trauma and drying from the fucked up fillings! I'm mad as hell!

 **Jane's P.O.V.**

I don't even care if I'm being childish at this point I'm trying to hide behind my mountain of paperwork to protect me from Maura. "Jane, if I didn't know better I would say that you're trying to hide." Korsak says laughing at my expense.

"Shut up Korsak I'm not trying to hide I just have a lot of paperwork piling up on my desk is all." I growl out as I grab another file and start working on it.

"Then why don't you grab a stake and head down to the morgue like usual? I'm sure Maura would be more than happy to help you catch up." Dammit I was hoping he wouldn't notice. I realize that's asking a lot of a detective.

"I don't want to bother her today. I'm sure she has her own paperwork to catch up on." Even I know how much bullshit that is without even seeing the disbelief on Korsak's face.

"Hey Janie, shouldn't you be making your way to your dentist appointment today?" Frankie asks walking into the bullpen making me cringe.

"No Frankie, I cancelled the appointment because I don't think it's necessary." I say trying to get back to my paperwork trying to ignore the looks Frankie and Korsak are giving me.

"I hardly think a root canal is not necessary Jane." How the hell did I miss the sound of her heels? Damn I'm in so much trouble and there's no place for me to hide.

"Hey Maura," I say trying to keep the shake out of my voice. I swear this woman has the power to talk me into anything. One of these days I'm going to have to get around to confessing my love for her, but today and now isn't the time.

"Don't 'Hey Maura' me Jane Clementine Rizzoli. Your dentist called me to confirm your appointment cancellation. Why did you try to cancel your appointment?" Her question doesn't even completely register in my mind as I focus on her crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Ummm…...I…...wait did you say try? No no no Maura I cancelled that appointment. What the hell?" I shout shooting out of my chair trying not to focus on her breasts again.

"When they called me I told them that they were mistaken and that you would be there on time. Now let's go. I wouldn't want you to be late." Maura says as she turns and starts walking towards the elevators.

"But Maura…" I groan realizing that there's really no point in trying to argue at this point. I've already lost this match. I avoid looking at Korsak and Frankie as I gather my stuff to leave.

20 very painful minutes later I'm sitting in the dentist office next to Maura trying to keep calm. "Jane, I really don't understand why you're so jumpy. It's just a very basic root canal you will be perfectly fine." She can say that because she's not the one having to get one!

"Root canals hurt and the shots they give me make me act weird and I just don't like it." I say giving her the beginning of a long list that I have ready in case such a question was asked.

"Jane, they give you the basic Novocain. Everything will be fine and when you're finished I'll drive you home and take care of you. I convinced Angela that Frankie needs her to spend the night with him." Oh my god did Maura lie? "And before you ask no I didn't lie Frankie did say he needed Angela but it was only to cook for him and I just stretched the truth." She says with a little shrug.

"Well thank you for stretching the truth in order to maintain my sanity, but I still don't want to do this." I pout as I slouch down in my chair and cross my arms.

"Jane, I'm sorry that you are upset, but please know that I'm doing this with your best interest at heart." Dammit I hate it when I make her upset.

"I know you do Maur, but nothing you do or say is going to change my hatred of the dentist." I say with a gentle smile that's quickly wiped off my face when my name is called. "You owe me ice cream." I grumble as I stand up. I would much rather have a kiss, but I'll settle for a ice cream I mumble internally. Again I wish I had enough guts to just tell Maura how I feel, but I doubt she would be interested in me. She deserves way more than I could ever give her. So I'll take her in anyway I get her.

"We'll see how your mouth feels later." Maura says with her usual sweet friendly smile. "I'll be here waiting for you when you are finished." I smile and nod as I accept my impending doom.

 **Maura's P.O.V.**

It only takes a little less than 2 hours for the doctors to finish Jane's root canal. Although as I'm learning I should have listened when she said that Novocain makes her act weird.

"Maura! I believe I can fly!" Jane says as she shoots her arms out like a bird. I can see she's still rather shaky on her feet, but I can't help but laugh.

"Jane, since neither of us are on a plane I believe it's not possible for you to fly at this present time." I watch as an adorable pout makes itself present on her very kissable lips.

I should really stop having thoughts like this around my first and only best friend. I know Jane isn't interested in pursuing any kind of romantic relationship with me. She's made that very clear, but I still hold out some form of hope.

"Maura! My face hurts!" Jane shouts as she lands face down on my couch. I can't help but laugh at her again because I highly doubt landing face down on my couch is going to help her face feel any better.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a glass of water and two Tylenol. Unfortunately I don't have any straws so this is going to be a messy experience. "Jane, sweetie, I need you to sit up for me. I have some pain medication for you to take that should help with your mouth." I say gently as I take a seat next to her on the couch.

"My mouth hurts Maura." She pouts looking so adorable even though it's kind of lopsided. I hate that she's in this much pain even though it was unavoidable.

"I know it hurts, but I have some medicine for you to take and hopefully you can sleep off the rest of your Novocain." I say as Jane slowly sits up taking the pills out of my hand.

"Maura! My face is still numb!" I really want to just kiss her pout away, but I know that's way outside the best friend standing I'm currently in.

"I'm fully prepared for this to be a bit messy Jane, but don't worry about it. Just take your medicine and try your best to swallow as much water as you can." As I said this process took a few tries, but we finally got Jane to swallow the pills. Most of the water ended up on the both of us, but it was worth it to not see Jane in pain anymore.

After I took the glass back to the kitchen I helped Jane into my room to change her wet clothes. Right now I'm happy that she currently drugged because I don't know how I would explain her sleeping clothes being in my room instead of the guest room.

I've recently discovered that sleeping in Jane's clothes provide me with relaxation that of which I have never been able to achieve while meditating myself to sleep. I sometimes forget to put Jane's clothes back in the guest room.

I gently set Jane down on my bed as I try to find her favorite pair of sleeping shorts and her BPD athletic shirt. "Maura, you look really good from this angle. You're ass looks amazing from here.." I felt a blush rise up my neck at this.

"Jane," I squeak as I stand all the way up and face her. I swear she is just full of surprises. I thankful found her clothes and walk over to help her get dressed.

"Jane, lift your arms for me so I put your shirt on." I say as I continue to try to fight off my constant blush. Instead Jane just pouts and shakes her head mo.

"Why do you want me to put on a shirt? Do you not like the way I look without a shirt?" Why did I pay for her to have laughing gas as well. I thought I was being a good friend, but this is what that gets me.

"Of course I enjoy how you look without a shirt Jane, but I thought you would like to take a nap in comfortable clothes."I almost stutter out and I resist the urge to just stare at Jane's breasts. Her muscular structure is mouth watering.

"I can't argue with that logic after all." She says as she finally lifts her arms so i can slide her shirt on. At this point I don't think I could handle taking off her pants. Jane is making it very hard to be a good friend right now.

I don't even have time to fully process what's going on before i see Jane settling underneath my comforter. I look down and see her pants on the floor and shorts still on the bed. Oh my god….

"Maura, would you like to join me?" Jane asks in a tone that completely throws me off. I can't tell if she's trying to flirt with me or is just messing with me. Either way I'm not sure if I can resist. I've been pining after Jane for so long and I'm so tempted to take this opportunity because I don't know if I'll ever get another, but I know I can't. Clearly Jane isn't in her right mind and the last thing I would want it to make her feel uncomfortable and possibly reconsider our friendship.

"I have some work that I need to catch up on, but I'll be in later to check on you." I say softly as I take a seat on the edge of the bed by Jane.

"Okay," she says simple enough as she snuggles one of my pillows before closing her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, Maura." Jane sighs as she finally falls asleep.

I sit for a while and just watch her wishing I could just confess my feelings to Jane, but I know she would never return them. So I'm happy to have whatever relationship I can. "I love you too Jane. I just wish you knew how much." I lean over to kiss her forehead before I stand up and exit my room closing the door behind me softly. I didn't even notice the smile that spread across Jane's face as I left.

 **A/N 2:** So my face hurts like hell and I'm just a little bit high, but with that out to the world I hope all of you enjoyed my one-shot. I think for the first time in a while I'm going to actually leave this as a one-shot, but don't quote me yet. I'm always getting talked into stuff.


End file.
